Welp that happened
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Bowser Jr and Toadette have been in a relationship for 2 years and they still have not gone as far as they wanted. Toadette decides to take that opportunity as soon as her best friend Toad leaves them alone for the night. Only problem is, she fears that Bowser Jr ready to take that next step forward. So she decides to "guide" his way to victory.
1. Disclaimer

Some context before we begin:

This takes place after some of the events of my origin fanfic that I've been working on. Some stuff in this fanfic follows it, some does not. Bowser Jr. is officially 18, making him an adult and thus allowed to leave the Darklands all he wants; being an adult, he can now do things without the constant suspicion of Kamek and his father. He decides to stay with Toadette (who is now 19), and he is almost permanently living with her now. This is written in Toadette's view because, unlike Junior, Toadette is more emotional and can actually explain what she's feeling. I also wanted to write something that better showed how she felt loving him in a way she had never done before, so I guess this is more so about their love than it really is about the intercourse.

That doesn't mean, however, that this story isn't explicit. It is very explicit, and if you're sensitive to this type of content or heavily dislike aged-up characters or you're under 18, then I really advise you not to read this. I am not accountable if you get disgusted or offended— it was your choice to read it, not mine, and you have officially been warned.

That being said, if you're ok with this kind of content, I hope you enjoy this! It was fun writing it. I have no idea if I will post anymore in the future; as I've stated in the past, I'm really more of a 'safe for work' writer/artist, with only the occasional 'not safe for work' piece. I mainly like keeping my AU SFW and available for everyone to enjoy! However, having a mature side is fine as well... :0


	2. A night to remember

"Ok, I'm going to be back in a few days. Toadette, don't ruin the house while I'm gone." Toad proclaimed as he watched them both on the couch sitting there, watching whatever was on the TV. The room was nearly pitch-black since it was almost dark outside.

"I won't; geez, you want to call the cops on my family if I do?" she joked, making Toad laugh a little at her sense of humor.

"Sure, I'll do that. Bowser Jr., you know the rules, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah: 'don't stay with her for too many days so she can do those stupid chores.' I got it, you midget." Bowser Jr. replied as Toad began to run out the door. Toadette laughed as he started to run.

"OK, bye— love you— don't do anything stupid." Toad said as he shut the door. A few seconds later he opened it again, "Especially you, Bowser Jr." and then closed it again, this time leaving Bowser Jr and Toadette alone.

"WELP." Bowser Jr. proclaimed as he relaxed on the couch a bit, "Just you and me until he gets back." Bowser Jr now lying back on the couch completely. Toadette looked at him for a few seconds smiling, "I know, he never usually leaves us by ourselves as much, does he?" she asked.

Bowser Jr. nodded his head. "It's probably because he doesn't trust the both of us together." he laughed while putting his hands around the back of his head, shutting his eyes for a few seconds. He soon opened them again when he felt that Toadette was looking at him; it turned out she was blushing. He cocked his head a little. "What?" he asked as she made her way closer.

"You know…" she blushed as she grabbed a hold of Bowser Jr.'s shoulder," It's very rare for us to be without him." she smiled, Bowser Jr. looking at her in surprise. She smiled, hoping Bowser Jr. would take the hint she wanted to try getting intimate with him. She was glad Toad had left for the night. Her and Junior the past few months had been slowly getting more and more touchy with each other. From touching each other a bit more inappropriately to outright one day making out for a while on the couch. He was just too dumb enough to realize she wanted to go even further… well, and to add on, Toad would keep third wheeling or interrupting in some way, but now he was gone and she had this sudden chance.

"I know…" he replied in a confused tone. Toadette inched herself closer. Bowser Jr. sighed as he adjusted his bandana. Toadette began to get a bit irritated that Bowser Jr. wasn't getting too far with her hints. He got up from the couch before Toadette exactly had a chance to continue talking to him.

"I think I'm going back to play some video games" he yawned. Toadette let out a gasp, not wanting the koopa prince to leave.

"Wait, Junior!" she flailed her arms up in the air. Bowser Jr. stopped in his tracks, giving his girlfriend a look from behind. "You don't want to stay with me for a while?" she asked, "I mean we have this entire place to ourselves."

Bowser Jr. looked down the kitchen hall and then back to Toadette. "I don't know…" he replied, unsure, "I mean... I haven't logged in, in days…"

Toadette frowned, really hoping he would say yes. He kept looking at the hall again. She decided to take it into her own hands by grabbing his left arm and pulling him forward, making him gasp.

"You also haven't been with me for days." she replied. She expected him to get offended and push away from her, extremely disgusted at her for even trying to take him away from his own personal time. However, instead, he smirked a little and pushed her back into the couch. She blushed as he looked at her with his blue eyes.

He gave her a kiss on the lips and smiled, "Nice try," he replied as Toadette looked at him, actually thinking she could possibly get her way if she were to just convince Bowser Jr. even more. She watched as he pushed himself back up onto the couch, grabbing her again and laying on top of her.

"Unless you don't want to... we can go into my room for a while. I know some stuff we could do in there." she replied while winking.

Bowser Jr. suddenly stared at her in shock. "Your room? We don't usually go in there together unless it's for something important—" he blushed pretty deeply at the realization, "Oh you want to— I don't know... I mean our relationship has been going on for almost a year and a half…" Toadette giggled as she looked at him blushing.

Toadette let out a laugh, grabbing his sides. "I mean I wasn't hinting at _that_ but if you really want to..." she lied, her cheeks beginning to blush knowing full-well he had finally gotten her abrupt hints.

The dragon turtle let out a sigh, unsure of how to take his next step forward with her. She let go of his sides and pushed him up, getting up from the couch and stretching. Bowser Jr. was on his knees when she grabbed his hand with her left one and encouraged him to follow her with the other.

Toadette seemed quite excited as she pulled his hand to her bedroom. To be fair, she had hinted at him that she wanted to do more besides the normal things they usually did. She just feared he may not have been ready or that he just wasn't exactly in the mood, but he seemed pretty interested in trying it. The way his tail was up, erect as could be, definitely meant the prince was curious for her.

Of course, he had been in her room a couple of times. Heck, even in there to sleep once. Toadette walked closer to the door as Bowser Jr. followed her with interest. She grabbed the door knob and gave him another look, "Are you actually interested?" she asked before opening the door.

Bowser Jr. nodded slightly, "Of course." He replied, encouraging her to take a few steps inside. Toadette really just wanted to make sure. Sometimes he did things by her only choice because he was afraid. But this didn't seem like the case. She turned the knob and walked inside, letting go of Bowser Jr.'s hand; he made his way past her and jumped onto her bed. She smiled, hopping up onto it herself. She grabbed his sides once again and laid on top of him with a smile.

"So?" she said as he blushed, "Have you ever done something like this before?" Bowser Jr. seemed very hesitant to answer at first. She touched his sides even more making him more interested.

He sighed, adjusting his bandana to focus on something that wasn't her for a few seconds. "No, not with a girl, anyways." he breathed.

Toadette looked up at him pretty shocked. He seemed like a person who's already had so much experience, but apparently not… "Really, a prince like you?" she asked, giving him a slight kiss.

He grabbed her soft pink blanket and gave it a squeeze, embarrassed to admit it. Toadette backed away a little as she sat near his feet. "You really need something like this then, don't you?" she asked. He slightly nodded his head. Toadette let out small giggle.

Her eyes trailed down to his crotch area; of course, she had looked at it before. Usually it out of curiosity or because she was interested in what he actually... you know, _had in it._ This time, however, she wanted more of that curiosity to be explored.

"Well, can you at least start by showing me that?" she pointed to his crotch, interested.

Bowser Jr. put his head into the pillow and held his breath for a few seconds before breathing out. Toadette didn't blame him for being worried, though she was quite confident he had nothing to worry about.

"You want to see my— I don't know… I mean… I don't know if you would exactly… how do I put it…ok, it wouldn't be what you expect." he sighed. Little did he know, though, she had seen it once before when he had left the bathroom door open as he was taking a shower. He had taken it out of whatever it is that he keeps it in for just a few seconds. Of course he never noticed her, but she thought about it for those past few days, really interested in it. She had been too afraid to ask, though. Until now, that is.

"I'm pretty sure it will be fine, Juney." she replied.

Bowser Jr. blushed, completely unsure. "…Alright…" he pushed his head farther into the pillow, "I'll show you if you can find it." he replied while looking up at her as she cocked her head in confusion. Look for it? What does that actually mean?

Bowser Jr. rubbed the sides of his area for a few seconds. "Us koopas have something called a slit; it hides our genitals… mine is in here somewhere." he yawned, Toadette looking up at him with his bandana up to his neck and his hair messed up a little.

Interested, she slowly grabbed his crotch, rubbing it for a good few seconds, Bowser Jr. already liking how she was doing it. "Just a bit lower," he groaned getting up a little.

Toadette continued smoothing his crotch as it turned a bit pinker. She gasped as her finger suddenly slipped into what seemed to be some type of hole— his slit is what she had touched. Toadette was really unsure of what to do next, Bowser Jr. on the other hand enjoying it heavily. He let out a moan as she slid her hand deeper. God, this was a little embarrassing for her, but the way Bowser Jr. was being aroused made her assume she was doing something right. Curious to see if she could get anything else from him she lifted herself up a little shoving her fingers inside, Bowser Jr. laying his head on the pillow and letting out a loud moan as she grabbed his member from inside. She used her fingers, squeezing its tip a little and feeling how slimy it was, which honestly wasn't a surprise knowing how Bowser Jr. kept it in there all the time.

"I'm sorry if I'm making it uncomfortable," he breathed, Toadette looking at him in a bit of confusion. "I guess I just haven't done this for a while so I'm not very used to someone… _touching_ it." He pulled himself up a little and put his right hand close to his slit.

Toadette felt it get wetter as it pulled itself forward. She took her hand out of his slit as his member popped out from it. _The entire thing is lubed up from how wet his inside skin is…_ she thought. Bowser Jr. hid his face, clearly shy. She on the other hand, seemed very intrigued by it. For starters it wasn't the same color as his skin and was clearly a pinkish red— very reptile like to be exact, and there was another thing she noticed… that really appealed to her:

"It has spikes" she said, her eyes glittering.

Bowser Jr looked at her briefly. "It's because I'm a dragon hybrid… if you don't like it I can—" he was interrupted by her grabbing his right leg.

"No, don't." she replied, grabbing it gently, "I'm very comfortable with it actually." she replied. Which she truly was. New experience, wasn't it?

He moaned again as she rubbed the side of it slightly. Toadette looking shocked as it kept growing in size. She had never exactly seen him like this before. Usually he didn't like being touched and didn't like someone taking over him. But now he was suddenly wanting all of that. "Jeez, you're pretty sensitive; have you never had someone touch you here?" she asked lying down on her stomach as she continued touching him.

Bowser Jr. looked down at her. "….Well I mean I have… but not as much as you have been doing." he replied.

She only nodded. So he was basically kind of new to this. This meant he was most likely scared… scared but probably interested. She let out a giggle. "They didn't like giving you pleasure?" she asked.

Bowser Jr. groaned, setting his head on the pillow in shame. "I mean they tried… he was very rough is how I will put it." He jerked back his tail swishing back and forth angrily. "Forwards and back… I mean, I guess it wasn't the right way to lose my virginity," he said with a sigh, "Not to say it wasn't enjoyable."

Toadette cocked her head. So he had, but he never told her about it… while they never got intimate like this before. They had talked about it in the past, Bowser Jr. specifically telling her he had never gotten intimate with a girl before— not because he wasn't into it, but because no one really wanted to try anything with him. His own dad was even concerned why he wasn't getting girls like he should have been. This, in her opinion, seemed obvious since he didn't exactly know what to do the first time the two of them started dating as younger teenagers. Of course, her on the other hand… well to put it through lightly, Captain Toad and her used to have a friends-with-benefits bond, so she knew far out well what she was doing.

"I thought you told me in the past you were still one?" She asked. Bowser Jr. hesitated. She smiled again. "Unless you're—" she was interrupted by him opening his mouth:

"OK, so maybe I tried the same sex— it's not a big deal." he growled. Toadette let out another giggle.

She took her hand away from his member and adjusted her head to the side of it. "I'm fine with that." She replied. Bowser Jr. staring at her in concern. "Did he ever give you oral?" she asked.

Bowser Jr. drew back in shock and surprise that she would want to know. "I mean, no, but—" Toadette edged herself closer, Bowser Jr. continually staring at her in both intrigue and shock.

"Want to try it?" she asked.

Bowser Jr. hesitated again; he adjusted his bandana and coughed a little. Toadette knew, however, that he wanted her to. He was so aroused at this point that he looked as if he wanted to do almost anything. And— oh, look— she was right, for he nodded his head in agreement.

She took it in her hands once more and put her head just above it. Now, for starters, Bowser Jr. was much bigger than Captain Toad— both in inch and body length. He wasn't as big as his dad, thankfully, but he was big enough that she was a little concerned she wouldn't be able to give him one. The spikes were also an issue— would they hurt her like most of the spiked things here in the Mushroom Kingdom, or were they just there as an added décor? She rolled her eyes, what a stupid thought that was. She put her left hand on his stomach to encourage him to lie back a little; he gladly suited to do so as she put her mouth on his tip, making him shiver a bit. So far it didn't hurt her. In fact, they felt squishy on her tongue, almost like gummy candies. Also… he tasted very nice... better than Captain, to say the least.

She pulled back, letting it pop out of her mouth, "I've never had something like this before," she said, grabbing the right side of his skin and pulling it up.

Bowser Jr. kept his head on the pillow, moaning slightly. "I didn't know getting one of these would be so… enjoyable." He said, Toadette replying with a nod of her head. Most boys like him would be fond of it.

She continued looking at him. "I can go deeper if you would like me to." She smiled. Of course Junior liked that idea. Judging from how his tail was now beginning to swish back and forth, it was clear he wanted more. She grabbed it using her right hand, but before she put it in her mouth again, she decided to ask: "Unless you want to—"

She was promptly interrupted by Bowser Jr. getting irritated. "Would you shush?" He growled, getting up a little and using both of his hands to put her mouth back onto it.

She mumbled as he pushed her forward a bit more. Assuming from his words, he _really_ liked what she was doing with him. Usually he didn't like being touched, even if it was to hold hands or hug; it just wasn't his thing from what he told her.

Despite all that, here he was, enjoying every second of her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, traveling her tongue up a lot of his length, when suddenly something filled a bit of her mouth. She quickly pulled back, coughing as pre covered her tongue and stringed up to his own member.

Junior moaned as he clenched the covers with his hand. He opened his left eye, "Ay, just because I pre-cummed doesn't mean you're done, missy." He growled.

Toadette rolled her eyes; if he wanted one this badly, she came to the conclusion that might as well _give him one_. Bowser Jr. gasped as she took it back into her mouth— this time only faster and farther then she had prior.

She mumbled, rubbing it faster using her mouth and her tongue. She lifted herself up a bit, grabbing Bowser Jr.'s right leg again. At this point the young prince was starting to get into a daze with how much pleasure she was giving to him.

He let out a bigger moan then earlier, "I didn't mean that fast," he mumbled. Toadette lifted her face a bit and shoved his member farther into her mouth. "Ok, maybe go a bit faster? But not too fast," he panted.

Toadette wanted to smile as he realized she was going a bit too fast for his own pace, which is what she wanted. Curiously, she kept sliding it inside her mouth to the point where it reached her throat.

"Hell, that's impressive you can fit all of it in your mouth like that." Bowser Jr. grumbled as he leaned himself back a little, giving a throaty moan with each thrust she did. He looked up at that ceiling as Toadette looked out to her side, noticing the window that was covered by a curtain, which for some reason she wanted to make sure was covered anyway. She also hoped Bowser Jr. had locked the door shut when he came in as she didn't want Toad accidentally walking inside while they were doing something like this.

Bowser Jr. shut his eyes again, clutching the bed sheets with his hands even harder. "Toadette…" he said through his heavy breathing, "Please—" he interrupted himself as he began to hold onto his breath.

 _Now what's his problem?_ She thought, completely oblivious that he was about to come. She backed the thing up slowly and then forward again. Bowser Jr. let out a squeal, feeling his own liquid start to come out of his member at a fast pace. Toadette mumbled once again as it filled her mouth.

The poor prince was left pent up for quite some time as it filled up half of her mouth. When he finally pulled out, she covered her mouth with all of it still inside.

Bowser Jr. panted as he rubbed himself on the tip. "Swallow it," he said, looking down at her, "I ejaculated into your mouth for a reason, you know."

She nodded, getting up and swallowing the substance down her throat. It was very hot, sticky, and tasted a bit like— _hmm… romaine lettuce?_ It really didn't shock her as he ate so much of it. She let out a giggle, grabbing his bandana and cuddling around him.

Bowser Jr. blushed a bit, "I… don't think… I've had something like that ever in my life..." he said.

She cocked her head a bit. "You mean no one has ever made you—?"

"Yeah… that was sort of… my first." He rubbed his head a bit.

Toadette laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Well… I'm glad I could be your first." She smiled, "I liked how you tasted, anyways." She laughed as he turned a deeper red. And now it turned to awkward silence as the two started at each other, It was like that for about a minute before Bowser Jr began to speak:

"I'm going to be completely honest." He said, laying back a bit more. "I lied when I said I've never done oral. I've given it." He let out a giant sigh. "I guess I've just never got to know how it felt— till now." He blushed.

Toadette backed up, a little shocked he just confessed that randomly. But then she smiled again; at least he was being honest about what he did and wanted to make sure she knew about it.

She sat down on his lap stroking his bandana and looking at him the eyes as if she was trying to hint at him again. "Well, at least you're honest." She kissed him on the cheek. "You wouldn't exactly mind doing something non-oral with me, would you?" she asked.

Bowser Jr.'s shock was so sudden that he jumped back and smacked his shell into the bedroom wall. "WHAT?!" He looked down at his own crotch for a few seconds, noticing it being pink and aroused like before, "…I don't know— I don't think you would like it… er, I guess only I would. T-That and I think I have to go back to my dad's castle, and I don't want to be—"

She put her hand on his lips, sealing them shut, "You that the last time, and I still enjoyed it." She replied.

Bowser Jr. became hesitant again, "That is true but—"

"Come on, you're missing an opportunity to mess around with me." She smiled and kissed him again. Bowser Jr. groaned a bit as she put her hands on her cheeks.

Junior realized he was only getting aroused once again, which was something that never exactly happened to him much often. Usually, he liked to do things simpler and once he was done getting himself pleasured, he just stopped there. But the way she was acting made him just want the experience again.

"You still seemed pent up there." She continued looking at him. his blue eyes becoming calmer as she said that… because _he knew she was right._

He kissed her back, "Dang, you're pretty good at getting me aroused." He laughed.

She jumped off his lap, beginning to slowly strip off her clothing, Bowser Jr. recording each of her movements into his memory. The young turtle dragon just couldn't take his mind off how wonderful her body looked… unlike other girls, she was pretty chubby, which truly was something not often seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. And man, did she really show she wasn't when she was basically nude. He … kind of liked her like that.

Toadette kissed him on the cheek again before laying down on her stomach. Bowser Jr.'s curiosity sparked tremendously as he stared down at her. His breathing became heavier— he had never seen her like this… this was all so new to him. He lifted his body up a bit, wrapping himself around her back and setting his hands upon her so he could further feel her body heat from below.

She could already tell the koopa prince was in for a treat— especially knowing he had never experienced something like this with the opposite sex… let alone with someone that wasn't his species. How could he not be ready? She looked over at him as his member popped out once again from his slit at how turned on he was. She noticed, however, that he was having difficulty figuring out what to do exactly.

" Are you alright?" She asked as he was still trying to decipher his predicament.

"…I don't exactly know where to put my…" he stopped mid-sentence as Toadette adjusted her body once again, raising herself up.

"It's easy to figure out." She replied as Bowser Jr. shifted again. She glanced over at him as he adjusted his head just above her cap, his confusion becoming bluntly obvious.

"Do I just…" he stopped himself as Toadette grabbed his left arm, allowing him to be much closer to her. She the raised her lower half some more and slightly spread her legs. "Sorry, I'm just thinking of how I can put this— you know, I'll just try what I was originally thinking I should do." He growled.

Toadette rolled her eyes. At this point she just wanted the young koopa to figure it out and get it over with. "Well then, do it." She replied, obviously annoyed at him.

Bowser Jr. grabbed his member with his right hand and slowly slid it a few inches in. Toadette started to breathe heavily as his spikes adjusted themselves in her body.

Bowser Jr. cocked his head as she put her right hand on her the side of her face, "Junior!" She screeched.

"S-Sorry, I can take it out if you wan—"

"NO!" She replied.

He raised an eyebrow. Curious, he grabbed a hold of her back, pushing a few more inches into her. He was really starting to enjoy how soft she felt inside... and how warm she was in general. Oh, and another thing, too! She was perfectly wet, almost as if she was like this for quite a while, and he loved it. Toadette started to groan as he began to thrust. Not that fast, though, but enough to get himself used to it; he had never in his life put his dick into something this nice-feeling before.

"I never… expected your spikes would feel… this amazing," she panted as Bowser Jr. blushed. Never had he got this much of a compliment from her. Suddenly, he felt his bandana being pulled down by Toadette's left hand, almost causing him to collapse onto the bed as he thrusted.

He hesitated. "H-Hey, I like this and all, but I really don't know what I'm supposed to—" he stopped talking for a few seconds and began to sigh, "do I just... keep thrusting till I cum?" He asked, tilting his head.

Toadette let out a small giggle, "That's exactly what you're supposed to do!" She looked over at him with another grin. For sure she hoped he would do something like that. On her own time, it was something she fantasized in her head multiple times, and for Junior to actually do something like that would mean the world to her.

Bowser Jr. squeaked, taking his hands off her back. "You actually want me to— Toadette, I don't want children at 18!"

Toadette looked confused. Children? That wasn't her intention at all. "Junior, we're a different species— how would this make us have children?" She asked. "That isn't biologically possible." She hoped Junior wouldn't actually be too scared to continue. Then again, it depended how he felt; she had seen him orgasm the first time, and he seemed to really love it, so she hoped he would do it again just for her.

"I mean... that's true." He continued thrusting once again, trying to get rid of his sudden fear, which to Toadette was a sign that he wasn't as worried as she once speculated.

However, she did notice he was struggling a bit with what he was to do, despite claiming he's done something like this before. "Junior, were you the bottom?" She asked suddenly.

Bowser Jr. let out a squeak. He heaved a long sigh while adjusting himself around her body, "Yeah, I've... never been a top before." He muttered.

Toadette just let out a small giggle. To her, poor Junior never experiencing something like this was rather... fun. This cute, buff and robust prince who had this idea in mind to take over the two kingdoms was suddenly acting like the biggest scary cat she had met. He sighed and fixed his position once again. This time he wrapped himself around her back and placed his arms around her shoulders.

"If I tried going a bit faster, do you think that would help?" He inquired.

She shrugged. It would be more beneficial if he did… "If it makes you happy." She answered.

Bowser Jr. gripped onto the bedsheets with his claws; Toadette watched him as he let out a small puff of smoke from his mouth, beginning to rub himself back and forth. Toadette let out a gasp as he penetrated a few inches deeper with each thrust he was doing. She could now tell he was starting to relax and enjoy himself the more intimate he got with her like this. She herself was definitely starting to really like it, too. He was so much better than Captain— both body and heat wise. Bowser Jr. was known to be a very tough prince. He could lift stuff almost twice the size of his own body weight, so it was no surprise he could easily wrap himself around her and do kind of whatever he wanted.

He thrusted faster, holding onto her stomach for support and his tail up in the air as it wagged back and forth in ecstasy.

Toadette encouraged him to pick up the pace: "Just take your time, you're catching on so quickly," Toadette took hold of the bed covers herself, bracing her body for every time he entered her.

She suddenly let a large groan as Bowser Jr. heightened his speed a little more, his tail erect in pure arousal. Even he was starting to feel how intense his sexual desire was getting, for he pushed her down onto the bed completely, moaning as he thrusted faster.

"F-fuck!" He suddenly screamed, loosening his spikes to allow for him to have a tighter hold. Those claws of his sharpened into her sides with a secure grip.

Toadette groaning at him for doing that. "Keep this up and you'll end up making Toad come home early." She said, her arms stretching out a bit as Junior continued with this faster pace.

"Shut up," he growled, putting his hands around her chest and his claws deepening into her as he thrusted again. "I just…agh… I wasn't expecting this much—" he just couldn't complete his sentence.

This enjoyment was new to him and somewhat new to her. The both of them had been dating for almost two years now. They never exactly tried anything like this until now— it was understandable, for they had been keeping their relationship a secret for such a long time that they were too afraid of taking the next step and only ending up killing what they had. What if one of the leaders found out?

But this… Toadette thought to herself… this was a secret they for sure would never find out... as long as Junior didn't say anything to his dad.

"You feel amazing," he breathed, making Toadette leave her train of thought. There it was, the words that she wanted to hear from his mouth… the words she was hoping he would say with their first time.

"I have to ask," she began as he continued his pace, "how long have you been wanting to try this?"

Bowser Jr. stopped, his tail tensing up at that question. "… Well, if I have to be honest," he rubbed the back of his head a bit before setting his right arm down, "a few months into it." He sighed. "I was never into this idea until I started getting sexually frustrated… I'm kind of glad you asked me, actually." He moaned lightly as he adjusted himself once more. Feeling how wet she was just aroused him all the more. "Yeah... really glad."

Toadette was suddenly grabbed by him again; he obviously wanted to continue their "time" together.

She could definitely feel herself reaching a climax at this point by how Junior suddenly bent down and kissed her on her neck.

Her moans got louder as he kept at it, "Junior" she said, holding her breath.

The prince letting out a small chuckle, "What?" he asked most, certainly oblivious to the fact she was about to finish.

She put her head down on the comforter, groaning his name even louder. Bowser Jr gasped and lifted up his left arm as she lifted up her head from the comforter— he was clearly deeper than she intended he would be, considering when she noticed his spikes. She had thought for sure he wouldn't be able to make her come at this quickly. It was as if he knew exactly which spots to hit with his own member and where to put his spikes at for her to get more of an extra rub.

At this point, the way he felt to her was far past intense. She had always wondered what he would feel like; it was always rumored that royals were always the best at pleasing. And this conclusion was in some ways true about him. _But it wasn't enough._ He was being too slow and not as rough as she wanted.

"I want more," she breathed, grabbing his bandana and pushing him closer to her, giving him a hint.

Bowser Jr quickly caught the meaning and readjusted himself once more, thrusting much faster than he was beforehand. He smirked, loving how much pleasure he was suddenly giving to her all at once. This all just made her even more excited.

She grabbed the bed sheets feeling her body untense as he penetrated as much as he could— "BOWSER JUNIOR!" she screamed his full name as she came onto the comforter.

Bowser Jr was highly enjoying the wet juices she had suddenly produced and how she had made an enormous mess on the sheets and on him as well. He pulled himself out as she flipped herself onto her back breathing heavily. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds, Junior looking down and seeing how wet his member was at this point; she was surprised herself. Never did she expect she would make this much for him. When she did this with Captain, she didn't even get close to coming this hard. It was so very obvious Bowser Jr wanted much more than before.

"Gosh, you came pretty good there…" he said, Toadette trying to regain herself as he grabbed her again.

She kissed him and smiled, "Well for never being a top you really know how please." She responded as he pushed her back down onto the bed. With how horny Bowser Jr was, it was clear he was enjoying it and wanted more out of it. It was very fun to see him like this now. Normally he acted as if he was tougher than her, acted as he was going to protect her with his own life. And that was shown multiple times as he had protected her in every possible way, because he loved her. Junior grabbed her sides, "Can I go again?" he asked, Toadette letting out a small giggle.

"Of course you can— why wouldn't you be able to?" She kissed his cheek as he bent down injecting himself once again, kissing her back onto her cap making her laugh.

"I just assumed you might be tired." He replied as he grabbed both of her legs and spreading them a bit, Toadette knowing he had hit his own sweet spot when he suddenly let out a throaty moan from thrusting into her.

The prince enjoyed every minute of it. Each time he thrusted, the more she wanted him to continue. Never did she expect Bowser Jr wanted her body this badly, considering that… well... she was a bit chubby. Not that there was anything wrong with it— but somewhere inside of her she felt as if Bowser Jr would have hated it. But no, he liked her any other way it seemed.

Bowser Jr wrapped himself around the top of her, putting his hands around her waist. Toadette looked down for a few seconds, admiring the prince's hands and muscles and just had big they were. Man, he really was turning to be just like his dad— body wise, at least. It was probably because of all those machinery parts he carried daily. Either way, him being this buff made it all the better. She let out a small groan as he penetrated a few more inches thrusting back and forth a bit faster then before, "Damn it," he growled tightening his grip. She looked at him confused. What was he so frustrated about? Then it clicked: he had to be coming close by now. "Are you going to—"

"In a bit," he replied, letting out a breath of smoke. God, she hoped he wouldn't spit out a fireball. The last thing they needed was for their house to be burnt to a crisp. But that didn't seem to be the case because he pulled his smoke back into his mouth and up his nose. It was clear however he needed a bit more help from her in order to finish.

She decided to grab his thighs rubbing them a bit to stimulate him a bit more just to see if it would help.

And oh boy he did he love that feeling, "Are you actually going to give me a rub?" he asked. "I'm surprised; usually you never want to give me one." Toadette suddenly felt herself being lifted up a bit closer to him, allowing her hands off his thighs and instead replacing them with her legs as Junior gripped her right braid and began to squeeze it like a stress ball. "Honestly, why did I never ask you to do this earlier?" He asked, his member at this point inside of her completely.

Toadette shrugged, "I think we were both too scared to ask."

She was right, but more so the truth was that she just didn't know how to take her own step forward in asking him about it. Bowser Jr was a big guy after all. She was really just afraid he would hurt her. Of course, her perspective completely changed with what he had pulled off so far tonight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing it a bit and feeling the heat it brought.

"I really—" she was interrupted by him pulling her back down, thrusting faster and harder than he was before, his grunts and moans escalating along side it all. Toadette suddenly let out a squeal as the spikes from his member began to extend, making him tighter.

He let out a few grasps of breaths, "Please…" the koopa prince moaned once again, smoke coming out of his nose the closer he got to his climax.

"Junior," she replied, taking it a bit slow.

The koopa was having a bit too much fun with her. Probably because he had never experienced something like this before in his life. Either that or he just wanted to release. Well, she was correct, for Junior lifted up his back, sticking his tail up in the air. His big shoulder muscles tensing up.

Toadette let out a loud screech as he used his muscles to grab her wrists, squeezing them as tight as he could. Toadette gasped as she felt him slowly swell, his spikes getting sharper, the pain becoming almost unbearable… she kind of enjoyed how it felt.

He let a puff of smoke out of his mouth (which thankfully for Toadette was not a fireball) as he came a well-deserved second time. Toadette relaxed, laying back for a few seconds, enjoying how warm and wet he felt as he did it. He slowly took his hands away from her wrist and put them onto the bed as he finished.

He looked down at her as he panted. "I'm sorry if I was suddenly a bit too rough," he said, suddenly laying on top of her in exhaustion.

Toadette just let out a giggle, rubbing his right horn and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "That's ok. I expected you were going to be like that." She continued rubbing his horn making him giggle a little at her enjoyment.

Bowser Jr let out a sigh and suddenly lifted himself back up, sitting where he was before, "So.. you need anything else from me, missy?" He asked. Toadette thought about it for a few seconds. Nope, the both of them seemed pretty satisfied.

"Mmm, that should be everything," she replied.

Bowser Jr smirked, clearly approving of her answer. "Good. I'm not in the mood to do anything else, anyways. Twice was enough for me." He looked down again, grabbing her left hip and beginning to pull out.

The entire thing was a wet mix of body fluids. Toadette watched in entertainment as he touched its tip, making it slowly push back into his slit.

Toadette continued staring at his crotch and its reddish-pink color, "Is it supposed to be like that?" she asked as he pulled up some of the skin to hide the slit.

"Hmm, you mean where my slit is? Oh yeah, it'll stay like that for a few hours. It does that a lot." He replied as he adjusted his bandana that was now covered in his own sweat. Same with his entire body, really. He sighed, deciding to lay down and relax himself.

Toadette got up herself and put on her clothing once again. She cocked her head as she noticed him beginning to lay on his side and sighing heavily, but this sigh sounded as if he was happy for once. Toadette adjusted her pants and wrapped herself around him, staring at him in the face. Smiling, she said excitedly, "Junior!"

Bowser Jr shoved her back a bit, "I know… I'm never very good at getting intimate." He said letting out a giant sigh. Toadette looked at him confused, "Are you joking?" she asked while pulling his wet ponytail, "That was amazing!" she kissed him atop the muzzle.

"Excuse me?" He stared up at her in shocked, "I mean— thanks. I do need the praise, being a future leader and all but—"

She began to wrap herself around him, putting her face on his shoulder, "You're amazing as domain." She said suddenly, "In fact, I would even go as far as asking you to be rougher next time."

"TOADETTE—!" his face suddenly turned a deep pink.

She adjusted herself around him, cuddling as much as she could, "I'm serious." She retorted, suddenly lifting herself up just so she could look at him again, "I can't wait to tell the others about it, too!"

Bowser Jr began to growl as he pushed her away. He stretched out his body a bit and sat up. Grabbing her by her bandana and looking at her straight in the face,

"Do not tell anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom or the Darklands we did this." He puffed. She tilted her head. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with telling someone about it… was there? "Listen, the last thing I need is for someone to talk about how I was messing around with a toad. Rumors can spread EASILY around here, you know." He grabbed her by her sides encouraging her to lay next to him, "Besides… my dad doesn't even know I'm dating you. Who knows what would happen if he found out I was doing stuff I wasn't supposed to here. He still thinks I'm studying."

Toadette sighed, knowing he was right… but gosh it seemed so tempting, "Can I at least tell Captain?"

"This is between you and me only." Bowser Jr suddenly let out a yawn, "I'm too exhausted to even argue it out with you." He chuckled. Toadette adjusted herself around his body, putting her head down on his bandana and squeezing his shoulder with her left hand. The prince shut his eyes from how tired he was, "I guess I just need some sleep. I haven't had much rest lately. You were the one that tired me out." He adjusted his head on the bright pink pillow, breathing a bit heavier as he tried to sleep.

Toadette looked over at the door that had been shut for the past hour or so. Toad would be home in the morning and then Bowser Jr would more than likely walk back to the Darklands to serve his dad, so the king doesn't get so suspicious of where he has been lately. He felt so warm right now, that she didn't even want him to leave. She had cuddled with him multiple times before. All of which were great … but this time it was different. Maybe it was from how much "contact" they had earlier on in the night or maybe it was because of how relaxed Junior felt… she wasn't sure of it really.

"Junior," she said suddenly, making him open one of his eyes. She smiled while looking up at him.

"What?"

"You know, Toad is going to be gone again in about another week. So if you want to meet me again after you get done with your work with Bowse—"

Junior laughed and cuddle her tighter, "Well I'm glad to know you enjoyed me enough to go again sometime," he smiled, "my other partner wasn't into that." He kissed her on her cap, making her giggle.

She shifted herself a bit, kissing him on his lips for a few seconds, "Hmm. Who was your other partner anyways?" She asked.

Bowser Jr stared at the ceiling for a while. He adjusted his bandana slightly and then looked back down at her, "Oh, just someone from the Darklands who was very... _similar_ to me." He replied.

Toadette cocked her head to the side, perplexed. There was no one she could think of that had too much in common with Junior; unless... it was one of his…

She gasped, "One of your creations from your paint brush!" she suddenly burst out, looking up at him with wide eyes. He smirked, kissing her again before falling back to sleep. She grabbed the comforter and snuggled around them as she closed her eyes, deciding to get to bed herself.

 _So he was a virgin the entire time. What a sneaky liar he was._ Boy did she love how sneaky and embarrassed he was to admit things sometimes— all just to prove to her how smart or brave he was without truly saying it. Gosh, he was probably one of the best Darkland minions that she had ever met, and she so wished he would spend the rest of his life with her if he was going to be this appealing.


End file.
